


I Can Be Good

by Jade_eyed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, larry one shot, larry smut, larry stylinson one shot, larry stylinson smut, lourry smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_eyed/pseuds/Jade_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are having a cute little movie night after a concert, yet things seem to lead to other things, and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: ) This is literally the first thing smut -relative thing that I've written. (◡‿◡✿)  
> How do you even write summaries? Fuck my life.

Harry and Louis had just returned to their shared flat after a long night of screaming fans, and silly goofing off. They'd immediately curled up on the couch together in the living room, with Harry in Louis's arms, head rested on his shoulder. At the moment they were watching Thor, the movie about the powerful yet arrogant warrior named Thor, whom was cast out of the realm Asgard and sent to live amongst humans on Earth. Louis gently starts playing with Harry's hair as he keeps his gaze set on the TV that's playing. Of course Harry starts purring softly, leaning into the loving touch of his boyfriend, making tiny sounds of appreciation. Getting a reaction like this out of Harry is fairly easy for Louis's benefit, forcing him to have to smile lightly, and tug up on Harry's curls in a playful manner. 

Harry in response of Louis's tugging is a low groan, and Louis smirks devilishly as he repeats the same motion that he did with Harry's curls a moment before, tugging up on a handful of them. The curly-haired boy bites down on his lower lip as he feels his stomach flip and tighten from Louis's tugging on his hair. "Lou...you know what happens when you do that." He whines softly, pulling his head out of Louis's shoulder to look up over at him with doe eyes, which were filled with innocence. "Of course I do." Louis grins evilly, averting his attention from the TV and looking over at Harry. Harry pouts, and shifts his body to face the TV, turning his head away from Louis with a small huff as he folds his arms across his chest. "Then stop doing it." 

Louis's eyebrows raise, and he stares at the side of Harry's face for a few moments before leaning in towards him, warm breath fanning over his cheek as he whispers softly, "Awe, Hazza. You know you love it." He lifts a hand, and tangles his fingers in Harry's curls again before tugging up on them harshly, this playful smirk on his lips. Harry lets out a low moan as Louis tugs up on his hair again, and then whines, smacking his hand away and moving away from Louis on the couch. Louis lifts a brow, grinning as he starts crawling over towards Harry. "See...you do love it." He purrs out, sitting down beside Harry again, who was settled down by the arm of the couch. "N-no I don't!" Harry defensively says, leaning away from Louis with wide eyes. 

"Ah, but you do." Louis smiles brightly, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry lets out a short breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "No."  
"Yes, very much indeed so." Louis continues smiling at Harry, and chuckles softly, his cerulean blue eyes glittering with amusement. "Why do you keep denying it? 's all true." Harry whines, gesturing towards the TV with his hand. "I keep denying it, because we're trying to watch a movie right now, Louis!" The emerald green eyed boy glances towards Louis, and then sucks in a breath when he notices the feathery haired boy's cerulean eyes clouded with lust, and a sly smirk playing out on his lips as he stares at Harry. "You have a point Harry, but wouldn't you rather be doing other things?" Louis winks. Harry bites down on his lower lip, and turns his head away, averting his gaze from Louis. "Erm, well yeah, but 's a movie that we've been wanting to watch since forever...and I just thought that--" Louis cuts Harry off by cupping his chin, and turning his head towards his, quickly leaning in to smash his lips against the curly-haired boy's. 

Harry freezes up in response at first, because he's caught off guard, not expecting Louis to do such a thing. But then it's Louis, so of course it'd be something close to what'd he do if he had opportunity; and Harry'd given him that much from saying something along the lines of 'Erm, well yeah.' It being Louis, all he most likely had heard was 'yeah'. It takes Harry a few moments to realize that he hasn't began kissing Louis back, and it seems the feathery-haired boy notices because he's releasing Harry's chin, moving his hand around the back of Harry's neck and cupping it instead, guiding Harry's face closer and twisting his head to the side, kissing him harder. Harry responds at that, kissing Louis back with the same equal force, grabbing the back of Louis's neck, pulling him impossibly closer as their chests brush against each other. All thoughts of the movie playing in the background is forgotten as the two boys continue kissing each other, Louis's other hand coming up to tangle its fingers in Harry's curls, tugging back on it gently. Harry moans into Louis's mouth, and nips at his bottom lip like a hungry kitten, emitting a low growl from Louis, his fingernails digging into the skin on Harry's neck. "Want you." Harry breathlessly says against Louis's pretty pink lips, feeling his hardening cock straining against the front of his tight, black skinny jeans. 

Louis smirks, kissing the corner of Harry's sinful mouth. "It's funny when you say that, because all I've done is kissed you." His gaze moves down to settle on Harry's growing erection, the button on his jeans nearly popping off from how large the curly-haired boy was. Harry just whines in response as he watches Louis eye his erection, and grabs Louis's jaw, forcing his head up again so that he could lean down and kiss him hard on the mouth. Louis has other plans though, and sets a hand down on Harry's chest, pushing him down onto his back on the couch, shaking his head fondly. "Tsk tsk. You think you can just kiss me to get what you want. Well I think--" Harry let out a loud growl, and pulled himself upright, shoving Louis back to where he fell onto his own back on the couch, a loud gasp leaving his lips. "Harry--" Harry was having none of it, and tackled the smaller boy on the couch, settling himself in between his legs and dipping his head down to kiss down along Louis's jawline, grinding his hips down into Louis's, letting Louis feel his hard erection pressing into his thigh. Louis lets out a loud moan, his head rolling back from the sweet friction Harry had sent down onto him, in response grinding his hips up at Harry's, meeting the roll of his hips.

Harry growls deeply as he feels Louis grind up at him, attacking his neck with rough kisses and sucking hard on the supple skin of his neck, his hands running up and down his chest, fisting the soft material in between his fingers. Louis bites down so hard on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning again, and fails terribly as a deep, throaty moan slips out when Harry attacks his neck viciously. The room's air has thickened with arousal, and Harry continues grinding down into Louis, the older boy lifting his hips as well to meet him on his grinds. Louis's head is spinning due to the fact Harry has quickly switched their positions, and now is grinding him down into oblivion, feeling his own now hardening cock thickening. His stomach is fluttering heavily, the pit of it tightening every once in a while when Harry grinds down into him. Usually it'd be Louis grinding Harry down into oblivion, and he needs to switch their positions again soon before Harry gets too carried away. He needs control again. 

Harry seems to slow down his grinding down on Louis as he turns his attention to the dark, purple bruises he's left on his neck where he marked him several times, smiling happily to himself as he leans his head down to kiss the sensitive spots. Louis, however, has other ideas as he licks his lips, grinning to himself as he lets out a low moan from Harry kissing on the sensitive skin on his neck. Using all of his strength, Louis grabs Harry's hips and pushes him upwards, turning his body slightly to the right so that he could fall off the couch with Louis toppling down on top of him. Harry gasps as his mind clicks into place at the last second when his body is being lifted up and off of Louis. He falls off the couch, pulling Louis down on top of him, whose grinning like a idiot. "Hi." He murmurs above Harry's face, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose, cerulean eyes replaced with a lustful, glittering black. Harry simply moans at just looking at Louis's eyes, wetting his lips. He bites down on his lip, and gazes up at Louis with a needy look in his eyes, glancing down at his erection. 

Louis follows Harry's gaze down to his own erection, and then looks back up at him with a smirk on his face. "Ah-Ah-Ah! Not yet, kitten." Louis shakes his head, tapping Harry's nose. Harry frowns, puffing out his bottom lip. Louis lifts himself up off of Harry, standing to hold out his hand for Harry to take. Harry slides his hand into Louis's, taking a moment to appreciate the way their hands fit perfectly together like they were made for each other as Louis pulls him upright, leaning up to peck him on the lips and then tugging him out of the living room, leaving the TV on. As soon as they are in their shared bedroom, Harry's got his hands running through Louis's feathery hair, Louis kissing Harry roughly, tugging back on his curls, and struggling to make their way to the bed blindly. They're attacking each other's mouths hungrily, and then Louis turns to where Harry's back is facing the bed, and then pushes him back down onto it, Harry scooting back until he's lying down in the middle of it, sitting up to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the side and smiling up at Louis with a loving expression. Louis grins wickedly, stripping himself down to his top man boxers before crawling up onto the bed in front of Harry. He grabs the front of Harry's jeans, eliciting a deep moan from the curly-haired boy. 

Louis can't help himself as he rubs the palm of his hand up against Harry's clothed erection, making the boy whine loudly, bucking his hips up into his hand. "Lou-nngh...just... just take 'em off already." Harry slurs out, his eyes hooded with lust, watching Louis intently. Louis purrs, shaking his head fondly before he shoves him back roughly onto the bed, forcing him to lie on his back. He straddles Harry, leaning down to take his turn to pepper Harry's neck with vicious kisses, nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck. Harry's breath catches in his throat, his pupils blowing out as Louis licks a short, wet stripe up the side of Harry's neck, nibbling on the lobe of his ear. "Fuck.. Lou, please.. please.." Harry whimpers, tangling his fingers into the back of Louis's soft feathery hair to tug back on it, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Louis lifts his head up to press a heated kiss to Harry's swollen red lips, then moves down onto the curly-haired boy's long, never ending torso. He presses a gentle kiss to one of the inked birds on his milky white skin, ghosting his lips down over across one of Harry's pecks to wrap his lips around one of his perky nipples, sucking on it hard, emitting a loud moan from Harry. He feels it harden on his tongue, and smiles to himself as he lifts a free hand to twist his other nipple in between his forefinger and thumb. 

Harry whines, his back arching into Louis's touch. "Louis!" He moans out, his eyes squeezing shut. Louis releases Harry's hardened nipple, and switches over to the other, sucking it into his mouth hard. It hardens as well, and then Louis lifts off of either, pressing a kiss to where Harry's heart is, glancing up at him with a warm, generous smile. Harry catches the smile when he opens his eyes, looking down at him with the same needy look in his eyes. He opens his mouth to tell Louis to continue going on further, but a strangled moan is emitted instead as he feels Louis's palm press up against his throbbing erection, rubbing the area with his signature smirk playing out on his lips again. "Ugh, Lou.." Harry groans loudly, looking down at him with pleading eyes. "Please.." He whimpers out, grinding up into Louis's hand. Louis leans down to become eye level with Harry's bellybutton, pressing a soft kiss there before trailing hot, open mouth kisses down his navel, the tiny little hairs tickling his nose. He mouths at Harry's clothed erection, forcing a needy whine from Harry as he grips the bed sheets tightly around him. Straining his neck for this long is starting to make Harry's neck ache so he rests it back against the bed, his eyes fluttering shut as he feels Louis's fingers pull and tug at the zipper on his jeans. 

Louis takes his time pulling the zipper down after unbuttoning Harry's jeans, grinning devilishly up at him as he grabs both sides of his jeans, hooking his fingers under the waistband area, and ripping them down, pulling them off, throwing them down onto the floor somewhere carelessly. Harry shivers at the cool air washing over his milky white thighs as Louis pulls his pants off, insecurely beginning to close his legs but two tiny hands grip his inner thighs, pulling them back open. "What do you think you're doing, Haz? You're not going all shy on me, are you?" Louis purrs out silkily as he leans his head down to press soft kisses into Harry's milky thighs, nipping at the skin playfully. Harry bites down on his lip, shaking his head even though Louis can't see it. "N-no... 'm not. Sorry.." He says softly, returning his thoughts down to where Louis's sinful mouth is. He's trying to calculate the distance of how far away Louis's lips are from his aching, leaking cock. He just knows there's a wet spot on the front of his boxers, and he doesn't even care. Louis licks into Harry's inner thigh, inches from where Harry really wants him, so he whines desperately, bucking his hips up into the cool air. "Please-nngh!" Harry moans out as he feels Louis lick a long, thick stripe up the front of his boxers, hooking his bony fingers into the waistband, pulling it back to only release it, listening and feeling as Harry flinches from the slight sting it leaves behind as a mark, the snapping sound making him smirk. He does it again, pulling it back further just for the fun of it, watching Harry twitch. 

Finally he bites down into the waistband, and pulls it down agonizingly slow with his pearly white enamels, grinning up at Harry, who is desperate for friction or Louis's lips wrapped around his cock. Harry's hard, leaking cock is released from its confines, and springs up to slap against his stomach, curling upwards. Louis pulls Harry's boxers down the rest of the way, and tosses them somewhere before returning his attention back to Harry, taking his time to kiss his way up his milky thigh. He knows it's torturing the hell out of Harry that he hasn't started sucking him off just yet. It's probably driving him insane. "Fuck! Louis, please." He whines desperately, his head tossing side to side, hands tightening around a handful of bed sheets. "Please what?" Louis smirks up at him, a glint in his eye. Harry forces his eyes open, and lifts his head to stare down at Louis with pleading eyes. "Please anything! Just do something...'m gonna cry." He pants out, dropping his head back down weakly. 

Louis wraps a delicate hand around Harry's cock, and leans in to lick up the underside of it, bringing his head up to wrap his pretty pink lips around the tip, sucking on it teasingly. Harry lets out a mewl as he feels Louis's lips on him, bringing a hand down to twist his fingers into his feathery hair, pushing his head down gently, guiding him down onto his cock. Louis doesn't mind that Harry's got his hand in his hair, or the fact that he's pushing him down further onto his cock. Instead, he accepts it, and moves down Harry's cock for his sake until he can't take anymore of the boy's girth into his mouth, using his hand to stroke him slowly, bobbing his head. Harry forces himself not to buck his hips up into Louis's mouth, biting down on his lower lip so hard he swore it started bleeding, the hand in Louis's feathery hair tightening its grip. Louis pulls off of Harry's member to look up at him with a wide grin. "You can fuck my mouth if you want. I don't mind, babe." He chuckles deeply before rewrapping his lips around Harry's cock, and moving his hand away, locking them behind his back, gaze set up on Harry. Harry moans loudly at what Louis's says, because he rarely lets Harry do anything to him. Being able to thrust up into the heat of Louis's mouth, Harry tightens his grip on Louis's soft hair, bringing his other hand down as well for better grip. Louis begins moving down on Harry's girth, and bobs his head in a fast pace this time instead of tantalizingly slow. Harry bucks his hips up into Louis's mouth on the fourth or fifth bob of his head, making Louis gag because Harry's just so /big/, but there's nothing he can do except take it like a man for Harry's sake. 

Harry lets out these tiny sounds that makes Louis sneak his hand down onto his own chest, sliding it down until he's at the waistband of his top man boxers. Dipping his hand down into the soft material, he wraps his small hand around his hard cock, stroking it along to Harry's gentle thrusts, feeling the tip hit at the back of his throat repeatedly, forcing his dark cerulean eyes to water. "Mmf-nngh, Lou 's so good." Harry moans out, speeding up his gentle thrusts into the wet heat of Louis's pretty mouth. As Harry picks up the pace of his thrusts, Louis glides his hand up and down along his leaking cock faster, moaning around Harry's cock, sending delicious vibrations to Harry to add to his pleasure. Harry releases Louis's hair a few moments later with a loud pant, letting him come up and off of him with a wet pop. Grinning up at Harry, Louis pulls up and away from the curly-haired boy to strip himself of his boxers, returning to Harry moments later with slick, wet blowjob lips. "That's a nice color on you." Harry reaches up, and glides his thumb along Louis's bottom lip, deep emerald eyes sparkling. Louis rolls his eyes, shaking his head fondly as he pulls Harry's hand away from his mouth, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbles, shifting down on the bed to lower himself down in between Harry's legs, hot breath fanning across Harry's tight ring of muscle. Harry's tight hole clenches at Louis's hot breath, making him break out into a cheeky grin, glancing up at Harry, making a tiny appreciative sound. "Mm, Harry." He leans down to lick up across the puckered hole, hearing Harry's breath hitch and catch in his throat. 

"F-fuck." Harry whimpers, dropping his head down again to squeeze his eyes shut, rolling his hips down against Louis's face as he feels his warm tongue prod at his entrance, licking at it a couple of times, then spitting on it. "Lou, you're so hot." He groans lowly, his body hot all over, cheeks flaming red. Louis gives Harry a moment before pushing his tongue into the ring of muscle, wrapping his arms around Harry's milky thighs and pulling him down closer to his face, licking hungrily into the tight heat. Harry becomes a whimpering mess on the bed a few moments later as Louis continues lapping at him with his warm, wet tongue, the sensation making the pit of his stomach tighten and heat up dangerously. Louis pulls his tongue out from Harry's tight entrance, and instead circles the rim of it with the flat of his tongue, fingers digging into the curly-haired boy's thighs as Harry grinds down onto his face with a loud, needy whine. "Louis...want more." At Harry's request, he unwraps an arm from around Harry's thigh and lifts it up to his pink lips, silently asking for him to wet them. 

Harry opens his eyes as he feels Louis's fingers brush against his lips, immediately taking them into his mouth, and sucking on them hard, even getting into it a bit as he bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the fingers, moaning lowly. Just watching Harry from down in between his legs makes Louis let out a moan himself as he feels Harry's tongue swirl around his fingers, wetting them happily. He tries to pull his fingers from Harry's mouth, but the curly-haired boy instead nips at the fingertips, eliciting another moan from him, sucking on them even harder. Finally Harry gets the idea that he still wants Louis to give him more than just the use of his tongue in him, so he releases his fingers, letting the feathery-haired boy pull his fingers free from the wet heat of his sinful mouth before bringing them down to Harry's tight entrance, his lips quirking up into a slight grin. He gently presses a slender finger into Harry's tight heat, feeling him clench around his finger. "Fuck, that's hot Harry..." Louis groans out, pushing it further in until it's knuckle deep, giving Harry time to relax and get use to the burn of Louis's finger in him. 

After a silent minute, Harry nods his head softly, breathlessly saying, "I'm good." This assures Louis he can continue, and gently begins thrusting his finger in and out of Harry's tight entrance, biting down on his lip nervously. Him and Harry have done this countless times, but he still has a loving, caring heart for the curly-haired boy. It's not like he purposefully wants to hurt him, unless that's what Harry wants. If Harry wants him rough, he'll give him rough. If he wants him gentle, he'll be kind and reassuring; gentle. Harry moans softly as Louis slides in another slick finger alongside his other, stretching him out even more. Louis lets out a short breath, and then begins scissoring Harry open with his two fingers, listening to the tiny whimpers Harry makes, and gasps softly when he grinds down onto his two fingers, filthily moaning aloud without a care in the world. "Mm, yeah Lou.. more.." Harry slurs out, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Louis smirks, and begins meeting Harry's grinds down onto his two fingers by thrusting them the deepest they'll go, watching his fingers disappear in and out of Harry. "This 's so hot, Haz." He pants out, slipping a shaky third finger into Harry, curling them up and trying to find that one spot that'll make Harry writhe in a moaning mess. 

He knows he's found it when Harry cries out, back arching and hips lifting up, the grip on the bed sheets so tight his knuckles are angel white. Louis's careful not to move his fingers away from Harry's prostate as he brushes his fingertips against the sensitive spot inside Harry, making Harry melt into the bed sheets, moaning repeatedly, grinding down against Louis's slender fingers, whimpering occasionally. "Yeah, yeah.. nngh, there!" He hisses out, clenching around Louis's fingers tightly. Louis pulls his fingers from Harry's stretched hole, deciding it's well enough stretched out this much, at least. He sits up, and presses his fingers against Harry's lips, grinning down at him with glittering, lustful black eyes. "Suck on them." He commands, tone demanding. Harry sucks Louis's fingers into his mouth, and moans around them, savoring the flavor. "Mmm." He hums out, gaze set up on Louis, staring up into his eyes. "God Harry, you're such a slut." He chuckles deeply, pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth and wiping them down on the bed sheets. Afterwards he moves away from Harry, leaving him to lie there as he pulls open the bedside drawer, digging around in it in search of something. He smiles in victory as he pulls out a bottle of lube that he'd left there inside the drawer a few days back when him and Harry had been horny from teasing each other all night, ending up with Louis fucking him up against a wall.

Turning back to Harry, and moving back over to him, Louis leans down to kiss him roughly, grabbing the side of the curly-haired boy's face, smiling to himself as Harry parts his lips ever so slightly, granting him immediate entrance. Slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, he roams it freely around the roof of his mouth and all around over his teeth, moaning softly. He breaks off the kiss to tug up on Harry's curls harshly, gaze dark. "Get on your hands and knees, babe." He demands, sitting back to watch as Harry flips over onto his stomach, and brings himself up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs for Louis, biting down on his lower lip as he drops his head down in between his shoulders, letting out a soft pant. Louis moves behind the curly-haired boy with a loud purr, kissing his lower back gently as he praises him. "You're so good for me, Harry." Popping open the cap to the lube bottle, he pours a generous amount into his palm and slathers his cock up before moving closer behind Harry, grabbing his hips and pulling him back slightly, guiding his cock to Harry's tight entrance. Leaning down over the curly-haired boy's back, Louis presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, grinning as he snaps his hips forward, catching Harry off guard as he enters him, filling him halfway already. 

Harry lets out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure as his body tries to decide which feeling should be given more attention and use to, mixing them together in the end as a decision when Louis snaps his hips forward, feeling the stretch of his large cock filling him up, the burning sensation driving him mad. He grips the bed sheets in front of him tightly, using them as support as he feels Louis shift behind him, pushing in further, making Harry let out a low whimper. "Nngh- yeah Lou." Harry moans, grinding back towards Louis. Louis continues pushing into Harry until he bottoms out, and presses a kiss to his shoulder before pulling up, grabbing his hips roughly and beginning to thrust into Harry gently. He feels slick sweat begin to slide down the side of his face, but doesn't make the move to wipe it off, too focused in on the feeling of Harry's tight heat enveloping his hard cock. Louis grabs the back of Harry's hair, pulling his head back so that he can see Harry's pretty, flushed face. Harry's so out of it that he's a moaning, whimpering mess as Louis begins picking up his thrusting pace, thrusting harder and deeper into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing across the flat, along with the produced moans Harry and Louis keep slipping out. Wetting his lips, Louis lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, listening to Harry's low whines and pitiful whimpers as he continues thrusting in and out of the curly-haired boy. 

"H-harder!" Harry moans out appreciatively. Louis bites down on his lower lip hard, digging his fingers into Harry's hips as he begins to pound down into his lover, making Harry keen loudly. "Fuck, Louis!" Louis lets out a deep growl as Harry keens his name, pounding harder into the curly-haired boy, feeling the pit of his stomach begin to spread with warmth and tighten. He's already this close to release from all of the things him and Harry have been doing, having it take heavy effect on his cock. Harry gasps loudly, feeling the bed underneath him and Louis rock just from how hard Louis was thrusting into him, and then suddenly let out a pornographic, loud moan as he felt Louis's cock brush against his prostate, whimpering loudly. "T-there! A-again! Nngh!" Louis searches for that spot again in Harry, and soon enough finds it moments later after a few hard thrusts, making Harry splutter out and clutch onto the bed sheets for life like he depended on them for support, feeling his high approaching. "L-Lou, I'm gonna-ahh!" He cries out loudly, Louis releasing Harry's hair so that he can drop his head back in between his shoulders, whining needily as he grinds back against Louis, meeting his thrusts. "Lou-" Harry is cut off as Louis moans deeply. "Yeah, I know Harry. Fuck." He reaches around under Harry and delicately wraps his hand around his hard cock, stroking him speedily along with his thrusts, trying to guide him there. Louis licks his lips, and leans down over Harry to brush his lips against the shell of Harry's ear, hotly breathing against it. "Cum for me kitten." He purrs silkily into Harry's ear, on edge with his boyfriend. He feels Harry's cock twitch in his hand, and then the curly-haired boy lets out a loud, deep moan as he spills out all over onto Louis's knuckles and the bed sheets below him, painting it white. 

Louis quickly follows behind, thrusting one - two - three times before thrusting one last time, moaning filthily as he grips Harry's hips, pulling him back as he spills out into the emerald green eyed boy, cock softening in Harry a few moments later after Louis comes down from his high, pulling out of Harry and collapsing down onto the bed beside Harry, who too falls into the sheets, feeling worn out. Louis pulls the sleepy, tired Harry into his side, and kisses his temple gently, smiling happily. Harry purrs loudly, nuzzling into Louis's touch and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "That was fun." Harry says in a low, raspy tone, giggling softly as he gazes up at Louis with bright emerald green eyes. Louis smiles widely back, running his hand through Harry's damp curls. "Very much so." He chuckles lightly, wrapping Harry up in his arms, kissing the top of his hair, tangling their legs together. "We can rest after we clean up, alright Hazzabear?" Louis assures him, rubbing his side. Harry nods softly before the two pull away from each other, and retreat to their own separate ways.

Harry goes to the bathroom and returns to the bed with a small towel, gently wiping his mess up off the sheets. Thankfully they're white so it's less noticeable. He sets the towel down on the bedside table before pulling the bed covers back, and getting into his and Louis's shared bed, curling up comfortably, purring softly. Louis returns to the room patting down his sweaty forehead and smiling towards Harry as he makes his way over to the bed as well, cleaned up like Harry. He climbs up onto the bed, and slides under the covers to pull Harry back into his side, tangling their legs together and taking Harry's large hand, squeezing it in his comparable tiny hand. "I love you, Harry." He murmurs softly, kissing the curly-haired boy's forehead. Smiling widely, Harry presses a loving kiss to Louis's bare chest. "Love you too, boobear." He whispers back, closing his eyes and snuggling into Louis.

The two cuddling boyfriends shortly fall asleep in each other's arms, smiling in their sleep as they dream about each other.


End file.
